1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, to embodiments of a user interface to control peripheral devices without line-of-sight and/or contact by an end user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional implements are known to control the operation of remote devices, e.g., televisions, radios, garage doors, etc. These implements often embody a handheld controller, which an end user points in the direction of the remote device. During operation, the end user manipulates an actuatable button or toggle that causes the implement to emit a signal to operate a unique control on the remote device. Examples of these controls can include on/off, open/close, channel selection, brightness control, and other functions that relate to the specific device-under-operation. This feature offers convenience, enabling the end user to control the functions of the remote device without the need for direct contact.
Many of these implements require physical interaction, e.g., between the end user and the actuatable button. However, in certain environments, such as hospitals or anywhere where germs or contamination is a concern, it is not desirable or possible for the end user to physically handle the remote control. In other environments, the end user may need to wear protective clothing that prohibits actuation or, in other examples, limits movement of the end user to such a degree so as to prevent proper dexterity and preciseness of movement to use the actuatable buttons.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.